Waiting for someone
by Mari Owan
Summary: Meio U.A sasu naru fic de presente para Machan! naruto conta como foi sua vida e como sasuke é importante para ele... sou pessima em sumarios mas garanto que a fic esta bem melhor! segunda fic de naruto!


**Nome: Waiting for someone. **

**Autora: Rei Owan**

**Classificação: Livre**

**Sumario: yaoi... pequeno reencontro de sasuke e naruto depois da luta que tiveram. Meio U.A (sasunaru, narusasu) **

**Comentários da autora: Outra fic yaoi de Naruto para a coleção! Só que esta totalmente dedicada para minha querida amiga Ma-chan que fez aniversário recentemente. feliz niver 11/05 e para Nina-chan que me deu inspiração e uma idéia! briagadinha! Espero que vocês gostem, porque foi uma fic que me empenhei muito para ficar boa.**

**Boa leitura! -**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lenny Kravitz - Calling All Angels**  
_by Lenny Kravitz_

**Waiting for someone.**

**All my life I´ve waiting for someone to love...**

**Toda a minha vida, eu estive esperando por alguém para amar...**

Sentando naquele pequeno balanço vejo todos se afastando gradativamente de mim, me pergunto o porque, mesmo sabendo que não encontrarei resposta. Sempre fui odiado e desprezado, resumindo, sempre estive só e na mais profunda escuridão. Nunca encontrei motivos para tal, então em momentos de desespero, mendigava atenção através de estúpidas brincadeiras. Nunca me acostumaria com a solidão que parecia me cercar onde quer que fosse, mas já me adaptava as noites firas e solitárias de inverno.

E de repente você surgiu naquele meu mundo frio e confuso, apareceu como um pequeno raio de luz, pequeno sim, mas forte o suficiente para aquecer aquele coração. De um dia para o outro minha vida tinha sentido o inverno que tinha se tornado primavera, a neve dava lugar as pequenas flores chamadas: sorriso.

A partir daquele dia eu não lutava mais por mi. Eu lutava por aquele sentimento, por você. Mesmo que nunca viesse a saber sobre o que sentia.

Mal pude acreditar nas coisas que aconteceram enquanto estávamos no colégio, depois veio aquele beijo que mesmo acidental me faz meu coração bater forte toda vez que te vê. Ficou melhor quando entramos para o mesmo time, a "rivalidade" e você me considerou um amigo.

Então porque hoje estou vendo você partir sem olhar para trás? Se nem ao menos me dizer " adeus"? Tentei te impedir, te trazer de volta. Mas a única coisa que consegui foram socos e chutes. Tenho que admitir que mesmo sobre aquelas circunstancias, fiquei feliz ao vê-lo colocar o protetor e dizer que me reconhecia como ninja, mas também como seu melhor amigo. Mas por fim não te trouxe de volta, quebrando minha promessa com a Sakura-chan e a que tinha feito a mim mesmo: contar meus sentimentos a você quando voltássemos. Mas agora tudo não passa de promessas que haviam se quebrado em um milhão de pequenos, pedaços impossível de serem colados novamente.

**Calling all angels**

**Chamando todos os anjos**

**I need you near to the ground**

**Eu preciso de você perto do chão**

**I miss you dearly**

**Eu perdi você**

**Can you hear me on your cloud?**

**Você pode me ouvir sobre sua nuvem?**

Chamo todos os anjos, somente para saber se você esta entre eles, para saber se temos alguma chance de ficarmos juntos algum dia. Sempre falaram que você era o sobrevivente de um clã, um anjo sobrevivente. E eu não passava de um demônio. Sempre tiveste tudo e eu nada, mas mesmo assim te admirava de longe, querendo ser igual e poder andar lado a lado com você, para que você pudesse me olhar com os mesmos olhos que eu te olhava. Mas era pedir demais que um ser perfeito olhasse para um reles demônio.

Apesar de todos esses pensamentos negativos continuo achando insuportável a sua ausência. Preciso de seus olhares discretos, dos seus pequenos sorrisos. Todo dia agora sofro a tristeza da solidão. E enquanto caminho pela vila olho para o céu azul e me pergunto, Será que você pode ouvir meus lamentos dessa nuvem branca em que esta?

E uma vez, somente uma vez, caiu algumas discretas gostas sobre a vila, logo após eu ter me feito a mesma pergunta. Por um breve momento, sobre a discreta chuva que caia, deixei minha imaginação acalmar meu coração, o deixei pensar que aquelas gotas não era uma simples chuva, mas sim suas lagrimas.

**All of my life**

**Toda a minha vida**

**I've been waiting for someone to love**

**Eu estive esperando alguém para amar**

**All of my life**

**Toda a minha vida**

**I've been waiting for something to love**

**Eu estive esperando algo para amar**

Buscamos a vida inteira um algo ou alguém para amar e proteger, e quando digo nós, me refiro a todos os seres humanos. E por sermos tantos atrás de um mesmo ideal são poucos aqueles que verdadeiramente o encontram.

Quando pensei que EU tive a felicidade e a sorte de encontrá-lo aqui tão perto de mim, você resolveu partir por algo maior e mais importante.

Meu coração se partiu em dois e dele formou-se rios, rios de lagrimas intermináveis. Suas memórias se tornaram seu bem mais precioso, guardas bem fundo na minha mente, emolduradas e guardadas.

E agora volto a esperar, esperar você voltar, esperar para aprender a amar...

**Calling all angels**

**Chamando todos os anjos**

**I need you near to the ground**

**Eu preciso de você aqui no chão.**

**I have been kneeling**

**Eu venho me ajoelhando**

**And praying to hear a sound**

**E rezando para ouvir um sinal**

A vida continua e anos foram se passando lentamente e sem que eu percebesse cresci e amadureci. Não posso dizer que me sito menos só, ainda sinto sua falta, mas como já disse antes aprendi a superar, aprendi a lidar com ela.

Entrando na vila depois de tanto tempo, começo a analisar Konoha, não tinha mudado nada, continuava como nas minhas lembranças e antes que pudesse pará-las foram inundando minha mente. E em todas com o rosto do moreno. Começava a sentir o coração bater mais forte e lagrimas surgindo em seus olhos. Mas foram interrompidas pelo chamado de Kakashi.

Tive que admitir que aquele dia fora estranho e emocionante. E agora se encontrava a minha casa, novamente sozinho. Sentei na cama olhando para o céu, quantas não foram as noites perdidas naquela mesma cama com seus pensamentos congelados no tempo e seus ouvidos fortemente abertos atentos a todos os sons, sempre a espera daquele som, do som da voz suave de Sasuke a lhe chamar. Mas todas as noites ela nunca vinha e eu apenas procurava abrigo em um dos cômodos da casa, sem nunca achar o que realmente procurava...

**All of my life**

**Toda a minha vida**

**I've been waiting for someone to love**

**Eu estive esperando alguém para amar**

Depois de semanas vivendo aquela tortura, não consegui mais agüentar. Tudo que estava dentro de mim saiu pelos meus lábios de uma forma inesperada e saíram para quem não deveria. Envergonhado, sai de perto de todos, sai da vila para ser mais preciso. Fui até o Vale do Fim.

E ajoelhado nas margens daquela cachoeira vejo o tempo passar, recordando o dia fatídico que te vi ir embora. Uma leve chuva começava a cair, formando pequenas ondulações nas águas do rio me molhando levemente. Olhava perdido para a outra margem, com um pequeno raio de esperança de vê-lo, mesmo que de relance, mesmo que somente sua sombra.

De repente, um pequeno movimento fez meu coração bater mais rápido e meus olhos arregalaram-se. A chuva, por algum tempo começou a diminuir, e eu corri por cima das águas. Cheguei finalmente a outra margem ao mesmo tempo que um forte trovão que iluminou o céu, fazendo as gotas descerem com maior intensidade. Os olhos azuis vasculharam tudo a procura de um vestígio de Sasuke, e foi com tristeza que viu um animal a tentar se proteger.

Minhas pernas tremeram e não conseguindo mais sustentar o próprio peso e desabaram pesadamente sobre a terra enlameada. E o pequeno raio de esperança tinha sido apagado. E eu já não sabia mais se o que escorria pelo meus rosto eram as águas da chuva ou se minhas lagrimas.

Após um longo tempo embaixo do temporal começo a sentir me tonto e deixo-me deitar no chão coberto de barro, sujando me. Pude ouvir passos, galhos se quebrando, mas não tive coragem de levantar meus olhos com medo de ver que fora só minha imaginação. Preferindo fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Acordei tempos depois, ainda podia ouvir a chuva ao longe. Começo a observar o lugar, era uma pequena caverna com uma fogueira. Sentei-me vendo cair em meu colo um pano com água quente. Foi então que notei que não vestia minhas costumeiras roupas laranjas e que me cobriam os ombros um grosso casaco. Ouvi ao longe aquela voz tão familiar a me chamar de baka. Virei sem acreditar, encarando os olhos vermelhos. Minha mente deu um nó e as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta, os olhos a procura de alguma sinal de que fosse apenas um ilusão, mas quanto mais observava mais tinha certeza.

**Day by day**

**Dia apos dia**

**Through the years**

**Atraves dos anos**

**Make my way**

**Fazendo o meu caminho**

**Day by day**

**Dia apos dia.**

**Through the years**

**Atraves dos anos**

Levantei, deixando cair desajeitadamente o pequeno pano e o agasalho, que outra hora me servira de cobertor. Corri até ele, sentando a sua frente fazendo um milhão de perguntas, todas muito parecidas com: você esta bem. O silêncio reinou e eu aguardava ansiosamente por alguma resposta, mas tudo que ouvi foi o barulho dele se levantando e os passos a se distanciar de mim. Meus olhos azuis vasculharam a entrada esperando-o voltar.

Enquanto Sasuke não voltava, fiquei sentado perto do fogo vendo minhas roupas em cima desta a secar. Tantos pensamentos passavam por minha mente e de uma forma tão desordenada que não percebi o moreno entrar. Soube, somente, de sua presença quando o senti colocando o grande casaco por sobre meus ombros. Olhei-o, nos olhos que continuavam vermelhos, em sinal de agradecimento. E após um tempo envergonhado desviei, foi então que percebi a cesta que ele carregava. Não demorou muito para Sasuke a colocar na minha frente. Abri-a encontrando algumas frutas, biscoitos e ramen. Meus olhos brilharam, sem acreditar, que ele ainda se lembrava de algo tão antigo.

Comi em silencio, oferecendo hora ou outra, mas sempre sendo recusado. Perguntava de onde ele tinha conseguido tantas coisas, já tinha gastado todos os meus neurônios quando finalmente me veio á resposta. Orochimaru deveria estar por perto. Olhei o moreno tentando criar coragem para lhe perguntar, para saber se tinha encontrado a resposta correta. Mas tudo que fiz, foi olhar para o chão. A tarde aos poucos se passava, mas a chuva não cessava. Para minha sorte, pois sabia que assim que ela parasse eu e Sasuke nos separaríamos de novo e dessa vez não haveria nenhuma garanti de que talvez eu pudesse vê-lo de novo.

Um pânico se apossou de mim. E se aquela fosse a ultima vez que o via? Não, não poderia ser! Não suportaria... Meu coração batia rápido e eu inutilmente o tentava calar, para que o outro não o ouvisse.

Comecei puxando conversa, tentando o fazer falar, tentando voltar aos velhos tempos, mas tudo que eu ouvia além da minha própria voz era o barulho das gostas a bater no chão e dos altos relâmpagos que, ás vezes, passavam. Perdia as esperanças de vê-lo respondendo algo mais do que aquele baka. Mesmo assim ainda me sentia feliz por ele ter cuidado de mim.

Não dava para saber, mas pude sentir quando a noite chegou, assim como um tremendo cansaço e uma febre. Sorri não querendo lhe passar a dor que sentia, mas quem disse que se pode esconder algo do Sharingan? Ele apenas sentou-se ao meu lado, montou uma pequena cama e de uma maneira gentil, que nunca sonhei vê-lo fazendo, me colocou ali. E, não saiu do meu lado, pelo menos não ate eu adormecer.

Segundos minutos horas dias meses anos. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei adormecido com febre, mas ao acordar o vi ainda do meu lado adormecido. Um sorriso brotou dos meus lábios, e eu lentamente e gentilmente passei minha mão sobre seus cabelos que tinha crescido. Acabei por acorda-lo, muito envergonhado pedi desculpas e aproveitei tamanha proximidade para me perder naqueles olhos. O mundo passou a ser um papel em branco onde o que existia era apenas eu e ele. Minha vontade era de unir nossos lábios, mas não sabia sua reação e seus sentimentos. Abaixei meu rosto, e como um passe de mágicas as palavras tomaram tom e saíram por meus lábios sem que eu percebesse. Durante minutos me declarei, falei do inferno que vivi sem ele e deixei mais grosas lágrimas descerem, sem me importar o quanto patético eu poderia estar parecendo aos olhos dele. Eu, simplesmente, precisava daquilo, precisava desabafar.

Ao terminar esperei ansioso alguma palavra, algum gesto alguma reação. Mas esta nunca vinha. Deixando-me agoniado, triste, fazendo uma pequena possa se formar no chão embaixo dos meus olhos. Finalmente o vi mexendo os lábios, mas as palavras que ele ia dizer eu nunca soube, por termos sido interrompidos. Um homem baixo de cabelos verdes, vestindo um estranho quimono apareceu e falou algo que fez Sasuke imediatamente recolher as coisas, pronto para ir.

Como queria o sharingan naquele momento, como queria saber o que ele ia me dizer.

**Day by day**

**Dia apos dia**

**Through the years**

**Através dos anos**

**Day by day**

**Dia apos dia**

**Day by day**

**Dia apos dia**

Foi nesse momento que percebi que já era manhã e que o Sol brilhava, fazendo esquecer a tempestade de ontem. Observei atentamente a paisagem enquanto via de rabo de olho Sasuke armar tudo para me deixar de novo. Somente pensar fez meu coração se apertar de uma maneira tão forte que ache que ele seria esmagado.

O vi sair e não consegui me segurar, o seguindo. Parado perto de uma arvore o vi pela ultima vez, as mãos cheias de roupas e cestas, os olhos vermelhos e frios e os cabelos pretos mais longos, a pele pálida, o corpo musculoso de um rapaz de 15 anos. Foi naquele momento que finalmente ouvi sua voz...

Voltei para a vila, passando lentamente pela floresta tentando guardar para sempre aquele momento. No momento não sabia o que fazer com o resto dos meus dias, com o que faria ate o moreno voltar, mas sabia que iria treinar muito, para conseguir finalmente o reconhecimento das pessoas da vila. Meus pensamentos se voltavam para os últimos acontecimentos ao ver o Sol transpondo as terríveis nuvens cinzas. Sorri, não poderia estar mais feliz, finalmente sentia a escuridão se afastando lentamente de mim e aquele pequeno raio de esperança que tinha sido apagado reacendendo com mais força.Tinha finalmente me sentido completo e amado...

E tudo isso, somente pela última palavra que Sasuke tinha dito... "_Souai_".

Fim?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Souai amor mútuo._

**Notas da autora**: fic bobinha que fiz para dar de aniversario para Ma-chan! Espero que ela e todos vocês gostem! fiz com muito carinho e esforço! Vocês não sabem...quase perdi meus dedos e quase levei uma bronca por fazer fic no meio da aula.

Por favor me deixem comentários! Não doem e deixam uma autora feliz! - campanha : "façam uma autora feliz comentando!" re-chan com uma faixa incentivando!

Bom feliz aniversario e desculpa pelo presente atrasado Ma!

Beijos para todos que leram!


End file.
